


Уроды

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кора пахнет апельсинами, и с годами этот запах становится горче и горче. Кора умирает, и Питер умирает с ней вместе - пустоту в его груди не заполнить ничем. До тех пор, пока двери лофта не открываются, и он не чувствует знакомый, еще более горький запах апельсинов. Только теперь Кора ненавидит его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроды

Когда Питеру уже одиннадцать, Кора только появляется на свет – маленький и безостановочно кричащий комочек, размахивающий крошечными красными ручонками с малюсенькими ладошками. Питер смотрит на нее, и в голове невольно проносится мысль о том, что он может переломить хрупкое тельце одной рукой, не напрягаясь даже самую малость. И как-то так получается, что с этим осознанием приходит другое – что, несмотря на противный и очень, очень громкий голос, не дающий спать по ночам всем домочадцам, кучу подгузников с далеко не самым приятным содержимым и вниманию, сосредоточенного на ней одной, малышку Кору хочется защищать. От всего вокруг – даже от собственной матери. Кроме самого Питера, разумеется. 

***

Кора радостно угукает, с упоением мусоля его палец маленькими острыми клычками, изо всех сил вцепившись крошечными влажными пальчиками в запястье и позабыв о разбросанных на полу игрушках. От нее пахнет молоком и апельсинами, и Питер с наслаждением втягивает приятный запах, перебирая мягкие волоски на голове малышки.

\- Питер, - спокойный холодный голос заставляет его вздрогнуть, а Кору притихнуть, скосить глаза на вошедшую мать и выпустить изо рта изрядно пожеванный палец. Она широко улыбается почти беззубым ртом и протягивает ручки к матери, мигом забывая о Питере. 

Талия забирает начавшую зевать в материнских руках Кору, а Питер сидит, не двигаясь, потому что желание броситься за сестрой и вырвать из рук сопящий комочек становится почти нестерпимым.

*** 

От Коры все так же пахнет апельсинами, но больше не пахнет ребенком – к чистому детскому запаху примешалась тонкая горьковатая нотка бергамота, и Питер зол, как никогда, с раздражением понимая, что перед ним уже не девочка, а молодая женщина. Кора чем-то похожа на мальчика, с ее резкими движениями, грубоватым голосом и худым телом, но мягкие черты лица и удивительно сочетающиеся с угловатостью округлости не дают усомниться в том, что перед ним девушка. Питер столбенеет, когда Кора говорит что-то Дереку, а ее губы, даже на вид мягкие, двигаются, и надеется, что племянник не почувствует накатившего на него возбуждения. Но Кора – очевидно – чувствует, потому что кидает на него короткий, ничего не выражающий взгляд карих глаз, запинается на едва ощутимую долю секунды, после чего хватает брата за рукав и настойчиво тянет к выходу из лофта.

Питер рычит, вцепившись в столешницу и кроша в пальцах дерево, оказавшееся вдруг мягким, словно теплое сливочное масло. 

***

Коре почти тринадцать, Питеру – двадцать три, и он сидит, привалившись к кровати с голубым покрывалом, и слушает восторженный звонкий голос, стараясь уловить хотя бы крупицы из того, о чем ему так горячо рассказывает племянница. Но у нее короткие растрепанные волосы, усыпанные веснушками щеки, шальной, еще совсем детский блеск в глазах и уже почти недетское тело с маленькими, едва заметными сквозь тонкую футболку грудками. У Коры еще совсем узкие мальчишеские бедра, и она носится, пиная мяч во дворе, наравне с мальчишками и, бывает, утирает нос даже старшему брату. Но пройдет еще года два-три и бедра станут шире, острые плечи округлятся, расправятся, и вместо девчонки-сорванца Кора станет потрясающей девушкой, и Питер яростно сжимает в ладонях ворс ковра, почти наяву видя, как толпа поклонников осаждает их особняк. 

\- Я выйду за тебя замуж, когда вырасту, - заявляет она, с размаху плюхаясь на него, выбивая дух, и Питер сдавленно стонет. 

Кора смеется, подпрыгивая у него на коленях, а Питер не может оторвать взгляда от улыбающегося рта и изогнутой шеи, когда она откидывает голову назад, заливаясь хохотом. 

Он невольно облизывается и внезапно ловит короткий и чрезвычайно хитрый взгляд карих глаз. Кора придвигается к нему, проезжаясь по бедрам к паху, и быстро чмокает его в губы, тут же отпрыгивая и тихо хихикая. 

\- Кто же так целуется? – говорит Питер, хотя все внутри него вопит о том, что нужно сейчас же встать и уйти, пока он не наделал глупостей. 

Но Кора хмурится, кажется, обижается, и вместо этого он кладет руку ей на шею и притягивает к себе, мягко целуя – по-взрослому, раздвигая упругие губы языком и осторожно касаясь зубами. Кора смешно открывает рот и шумно дышит через нос, а Питер с каждой секундой целует ее все яростнее и уже почти забирается рукой под футболку, как вдруг их буквально отшвыривает друг от друга. 

Талия смотрит на него с такой ненавистью, что Питер думает, что сегодняшний день станет последним в его жизни. И Кора, видимо, думает также, потому что бросается к матери, повисая у нее на руке и бормоча извинения, заверяя, что он, Питер, не виноват. Талия отшвыривает ее, подходит к Питеру и сжимает его шею, прорывая кожу выпущенными когтями.

\- Она моя пара, - хрипит он, прежде чем кислород не заканчивается окончательно. 

\- Нет никаких пар, Питер. Это сказки. Не прикасайся к моей дочери или мне придется принять меры, - отвечает она. 

Талия – идеальная альфа, и она никогда бы не подвергла этот титул сомнению, убив родного брата и члена стаи. Все вокруг Талии обязано было быть таким же идеальным, как и она сама. 

***

\- Отпусти меня, - шипит Кора, когда Питер перехватывает ее за запястье и впечатывает всем телом в стену лофта. 

Питер помнит, что ее губы, когда она была ребенком, были тоньше, и желание попробовать их на вкус – такими, какие они стали сейчас, - становится почти нестерпимым. Кора что-то говорит, но Питер смотрит только на то, как открывается и закрывается ее рот, мелькает белая полоса зубов, розовый язык и облизывается. Кора замирает на мгновение, а потом упирается руками ему в плечи – с силой, выпуская когти и надавливая до проступающей крови. Питер тихо рычит в ответ, перехватывает уже оба ее запястья ладонью. Темные глаза Коры вспыхивают золотым, зрачки сжимаются до размеров точки, в золоте переливаются тонкие янтарные прожилки, и Питер завороженно наблюдает за ними, склоняясь ближе и вдыхая через раскрытый рот пряный запах.

Он гладит низ ее живота, скользит под резинку белья, и по телу Коры проходит дрожь – она вцепляется пальцами в его рубашку, комкает ткань и тихо рычит.

\- Кора, я люблю тебя, - сипло шепчет Питер ей в ухо, обдавая горячим дыханием. Ведет носом по шее, останавливается у ключиц, коротким мазком языка обозначая впадинку между ними и чувствует, как голова начинает кружиться, размывая взгляд и выталкивая на первый план только ощущения. 

\- Ты не можешь любить, - зло шипит Кора в ответ, - ты больной на всю голову ублюдок, я тебя ненавижу. 

Питер замирает, на мгновение его ладони сжимаются на плечах Коры, а потом одна взлетает вверх, сжимается уже вокруг тонкой девичьей шеи – Кора инстинктивно распахивает рот, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха, но хватка только усиливается, и в глазах Питера уже плещется ярость – такая же горячечная, как недавнее возбуждение. Коре кажется, что льдисто-голубая радужка вот-вот расплавится под напором рвущегося изнутри пламени и окрасится алым.

\- О, нет, малышка, - говорит Питер ей в губы, задевая шершавой обветренной кожей, - вовсе нет. Моя милая сестра обо всем позаботилась. Она всегда была очень, очень предусмотрительной. А инцест разрушил бы ее имидж идеальной альфы. Потому что, Кора, Хейлы должны быть идеальны во всем. А в идеальных семьях родственники не рождаются истинной парой, и не трахаются друг с другом.

\- Это сказки, - хрипит она, царапая ногтями его запястье, но Питер видит, как в ее глазах мелькает тень неуверенности, и медленно разжимает руку, подступая к Коре и вжимаясь в нее всем телом, обвивая руками тонкую талию и скользя носом по ободку уха, с жадностью вдыхая насыщенный цитрусовый запах. 

\- Нет, милая. Мама сказала тебе, что это сказки, ведь Хейлы должны быть идеальны, правда? Только мы с тобой скорее уроды, Кора. Идеальные уроды, - он тихо смеется, и Кора вздрагивает в его объятиях. 

\- Ты пахнешь апельсинами, с каждым годом все горче и горче, - Питер целует мягкую щеку, - это прекрасно. 

Она стоит – растерянная, с прижатыми к груди руками, и Питер кожей ощущает волны самых разных эмоций, расплескивающихся от нее – от растерянности до тонкой нотки желания. Все, чего он хочет – это подойти, забрать, укрыть от всего, а потом пометить молодое тело своим запахом, своими зубами, так, чтобы все видели, что Кора принадлежит ему. Но он стискивает зубы, заталкивая рвущиеся желания поглубже внутрь, и резко разворачивается на пятках, оставляя ее одну. Питер знает, что червячок сомнения уже поселился в ее душе, и если не ее разум, то ее тело, точно приведут Кору к нему, потому что с самого начала они были единым организмом, пусть раздробленным, но все еще стремящимся собраться воедино.

В комнате он с силой захлопывает дверь, приваливаясь спиной к резному дереву, и закусывает губу, сжимая через ткань штанов возбужденный член. Изгибы тела все еще горят огненными отпечатками на ладонях, а перед мысленным взором вспыхивает золотом темная радужка глаз. 

*** 

Кора тихо хлопает дверью, проскальзывая в комнату, и замирает на пороге. В темноте ее глаза слабо мерцают, отражая тусклый свет полумесяца, и проснувшийся Питер несколько секунд разглядывает очерченный светлой, явно дерековой футболкой, силуэт. 

Он молчит, и Кора молчит тоже, непривычно неуверенная. Наконец она вздыхает, и говорит: 

\- Я не помню тебя. Ни одного эпизода из моего детства, как будто мы даже никогда не разговаривали.

Хрипловатый голос пробирается под кожу, и Питер едва заметно вздрагивает от поднявшей волоски на руках волны мурашек. Он откидывает одеяло, ступает на холодные доски пола и подходит к напряженно застывшей Коре. 

\- Если бы ты позволила помочь тебе вспомнить, - он проводит большим пальцем по ее переносице, и Кора прикрывает глаза, сжимая губы – Питер почти наяву видит, как раздирают ее изнутри сомнения. Щелканье секундной стрелки на висящих на стене часах становится оглушающим, раздражая барабанные перепонки, и, спустя, казалось бы, вечность, Кора медленно кивает, поднимая на него взгляд. Питер смотрит в почти черные в темноте глаза с яркими пятнами белков и осторожно вонзает когти ей в шею, с тихим треском прорывая тонкую кожу. 

*** 

\- Кора ушла, - Талия спокойно смотрит ему в глаза, и в первые несколько секунд он даже не понимает, что она имеет в виду. Он хмурится, вопросительно глядя на сестру, а где-то в груди скребется предчувствие чего-то ужасного. – Она ушла из дома и больше не вернется. 

Питер моргает, переводит взгляд на дверь и резко бросается к ней. Сестра перехватывает его за предплечье, с силой сжимая и поворачивая его другой рукой за подбородок так, чтобы их взгляды встретились. 

\- Отпусти меня, - хочется кричать, но голос почему-то оказывается тихим, из горла вырывается только жалкий хрип.

\- Ты не пойдешь за ней, Питер, - повторяет Талия, и ее глаза сверкают алым. – Это приказ.

\- Она твоя дочь! – шипит Питер, безрезультатно пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки. 

Сестра безразлично смотрит на него, замахивается и отвешивает звонкую оплеуху – словно нашкодившему щенку, которого жалко ударить по-настоящему. Питер хватается за щеку, чувствуя, как вместе с разгорающейся от удара кожи, на глаза наворачиваются слезы. 

\- Я люблю ее, - тихо говорит он, глядя на Талию. 

Он надеется, что она поймет наконец, ведь она сестра, родная, сильная, с детства защищавшая его от темноты и монстров под кроватью, она старше, мудрее, она должна, обязана понять. Он мотает головой, отступая, и врезается спиной в стену, съезжая вниз; мысли мешаются в сплошное «она должна, сестра, люблю, Кора-Кора-Кора». Талия смотрит на него с холодным блеском в темных глазах и отворачивается. 

\- Ты не можешь ее любить. Если ты сунешься за ней – я убью тебя. А потом ее. Не заставляй меня жалеть о том, что я выбрала тебя.

Через полгода Талия говорит, что Кора умерла. 

Питер сходит с ума.

Когда огонь пляшет по стенам, стирая раскаленным ластиком всю его семью, Питер не мечется, пытаясь убежать от пламени, он запрокидывает голову, и от души хохочет. Слезящимися от едкого дыма глазами он успевает заметить направленный на него взгляд: Талия смотрит на него несколько секунд, словно сомневаясь, но потом хватает за шкирку, тащит к подвалу, надеясь укрыться там, пока не примчится пожарная бригада и не разорвет круг из рябинового пепла. Питер дергается, с ненавистью отталкивает ее от себя, оставляя на ключицах алые полосы. 

\- Я ненавижу тебя. Лучше уж сгореть. 

Тяжелая металлическая дверь захлопывается перед его лицом, и Питер поворачивается к пляшущим языкам пламени. Он теряет сознание до того, как огонь добирается до него. К дыму примешивается запах апельсинов. Питер улыбается. 

Позже эта улыбка так и останется на его лице, застывшая в сетке незаживающих шрамов, оставленных огнем. Из всех, находившихся в момент пожара в доме выживет только он, и это похоже на какую-то божественную издевку.

Лора была чертовски похожа на Талию. Разрывая ее на части, он представлял сестру. 

*** 

Питер выдыхает, выныривая из воспоминаний. Сердце тяжело бьется, с силой ударяя по грудной клетке, и Питеру чудится, что он пережил все повторно: фантомно ноют места, где на теле пузырилась обожженная кожа, дышится тяжело, словно ноздри и рот забиты землей, а внутри разрастается огромная, бездонная дыра, которую долгое время не могло заполнить ничто, кроме чужой крови.

Он поднимает взгляд на Кору – застывшую, все еще глядящую в пустоту, - глаза, подернутые полупрозрачной дымкой, мелко подергиваются. Питер осторожно отнимает руку от ее шеи и когти с тихим, почти неслышным чавканьем, выходят из кожи. Под пальцами становится горячо – из ранок начинает бежать кровь, и Питер поспешно поворачивает ее голову, чтобы тут же собрать губами алые капельки. 

\- Я так люблю тебя, - шепчет он, прикасаясь губами к влажной коже. – Малышка, я безумно, безумно люблю тебя. 

И это безумство пожирает его изнутри, заставляя уже едва ли не урчать от удовольствия, слизывать с шеи капли крови и целовать затягивающиеся ранки. Внутренности словно сжимает невидимая рука, и Питера рвет на части: он хочет касаться везде, трогать, сжимать, восполнить те года, когда все внутри него ежесекундно напоминало о том, что ничего подобного никогда не случится.

Кора вдруг всхлипывает, на миг ее руки сжимают его футболку, а потом она отталкивает его, и Питер отступает, опускает глаза на дрожащие руки и сжимает зубы с такой силой, что десны прошибает заряд острой боли. Он думает, что еще секунда, и если Кора не уйдет раньше, то он больше не сможет удержать беснующегося внутри волка. Но Кора, так же резко, как и оттолкнула его, в одно мгновение прижимается ближе, запрокидывает голову и начинает беспорядочно целовать его лицо, вцепляясь пальцами в бока. Ее сердце бешено колотится, и Питер сквозь слои одежды ощущает его беспорядочные частые удары. 

Щекам становится влажно, и Питер перехватывает лицо Коры, сжимая ладонями шею, заглядывает в блестящие от слез глаза с расширившимися зрачками. Она смотрит на него, тяжело и с трудом дыша, тянется вверх, и Питер наклоняется, прижимаясь к мягким губам. Он вылизывает ее рот изнутри, урчит от жадности, касаясь с готовностью подставляемого языка. Он хочет сказать о том, как сильно ее любит, но слова вырываются из горла сдавленным рычанием, а руки все сильнее сжимают мягкое девичье тело. 

Кора тихо стонет, прижимаясь настолько близко, что, кажется, еще немного, и она вплавится в него, и, думает Питер, он был бы совсем не против этого, лишь бы всегда ощущать жаркое, идеальное тело. 

Сумасшествие окончательно накрывает его с головой, снося любые остатки мыслей и оставляя только голые инстинкты, и Питер приходит в себя только тогда, когда Кора уже лежит на кровати, раскинув бедра, и смотрит на него сияющими глазами. Питер нависает над ней, опираясь о кровать рядом с ее головой и глубоко целует, сплетаясь с ней языком, ведет рукой по дрогнувшему животу, накрывает ладонью мягкое и влажное, ныряет двумя пальцами внутрь нее и вдыхает сорвавшийся с губ стон. 

\- У тебя кто-то..? 

У девушек-оборотней нет девственной плевы, и Питер всем своим существом надеется, что она, возможно, могла бы быть…

\- Да, - выдыхает Кора, и ярость затапливает внутренности, потому что он мог бы быть первым, мог бы быть тем, кому Кора отдаст себя впервые, но их лишили этого, и Питер с силой сжимает ее ноги, закидывает себе на бедра и резко толкается внутрь нее, вырывая стоны у них обоих. 

Кора прогибается, почти вставая на лопатки, она кажется такой маленькой по сравнению с ним, и если бы она была человеком, Питер боялся бы, что сломает ее. Но она не человек, она такая же сильная, как он, и Питер только стискивает ее бедра сильнее, целует яростнее, оставляя метки, кусает, вбивается в нее, чтобы оставить свой запах на ней и внутри нее. А она цепляется за него, царапая руки, шепчет его имя, и Питер чувствует, как медленно выстраивается внутри то, что разрушалось годами, как он сам снова становится цельным и как сосущая пустота внутри заполняется. 

Запах свежих апельсинов пропитывает воздух.


End file.
